


DragonBall: War

by Guysajer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, F/M, World Wars, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysajer/pseuds/Guysajer
Summary: A/U: Post tournament saga of Dragonball and before :A real world War that drags everyone that Goku knows into it, leaving the world's strongest man to choose sides and do what he has to, too protect the ones he loves as the world fights over a wonder weapon that has the power to grant the one who possess it a single wish. (Goku/Chi-Chi and more)





	1. Chapter 1

Goku was sitting down on the couch in his new home, barely a month after his winning of the world’s martial arts tournament. He was supposed to be living happily with his new wife, enjoying a chance to rest and relax-though that didn’t really apply to him- in his new chapter in his life. 

  
He and Chi-Chi were working on trying to start a family, the whole idea of love making or sex as he discovered it was called was actually amazing! He’d never felt something like it before and he and Chi-Chi did it often. Sometimes five times in a day or just once or twice in the evening. Goku found himself enjoying all of this marriage thing. 

  
All of it was great, but the outside world had been slowly trickling into his life. Normally things were never that way, he got involved when it was needed. Taking care of all of the bad guys, protecting his friends and those he cared about. 

  
But since his marriage this thing had occurred and Goku was new to another foreign concept of the world around them. It was  _ War,  _ and not the kind just between armies apparently. This was a World War with four separate armies with different governments, different leaders, and people fighting all over the world. 

 

There were all kinds of people dying, men young and old were being sent to fight. While others like women and children were dying back at homes from attacks carried out against cities in earnest. He could see the effect of one right now. 

 

_ “As you can see behind me we have imperial army forces attempting to advance through Nikki town,”  _ There was a reporter on the television in front of him, wearing a blue helmet and vest that said ‘NEWS’ in white letters across it.  _ “We are not entirely sure but there appears to be federal troops inside Nikki Town. With the constant battles that are raging across the northern continent between Imperial and Federal troops that have laid waste to three villages and have led to the stream of thousands of refugees being displaced towards the central area of the continent as result of these constant-”  _

 

A string of gunfire erupted as Goku could see even the bullets on the screen even -though those who weren’t the fighter like him- could catch the tracer fire. 

 

_ “Oh God! Move down, we’ve got to move-”  _ Clearly they had gotten into a position that was even closer than they imagined. The camera man shaking as he tried to run, the shot forgotten as Goku watched the bouncing and breathing through the microphone.

 

An explosion next popped on screen as the view on screen tumbled backwards rolling several times until it skidded across the ground.  _ “Dave! DAVE-!”  _ The reporter screamed scrambling in shot for a moment as he came to help the man with him.  _ “Damnit someone help us! We got hit and Dave is bleeding bad!”  _

 

Goku’s hands gripped his knees tighter as he could hear that desperate panic and pleading. But he couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t find them. Even still he couldn’t just try and help them he wasn’t a doctor like Bulma’s dad. 

Why were people behaving like this? It didn’t make sense, why did people have to die? He could help by using the eternal dragon to bring people back to life, but he couldn’t do that, he didn’t have the dragon radar. Maybe he could go and talk with Bulma about it?

 

_ “Get your fucking hands up! Show me your fucking hands!”  _ A new voice shouted to the terrified yelp of the reporter who could be seen falling backwards into the shot with his hands up.

 

_ “I’m with ZTV! I’m just a-”  _ A but stock of a rifle hit him across the face knocking him to the ground. 

  
He could hear a grinding of teeth.

 

_ “I didn’t ask you to fucking talk. Now lay there and shut up!”  _ Several soldiers clad in dark green camo clothing almost black in the sparse light.  _ “Check this one and search that one.”  _

  
The rustle of clothes came and the camera was pushed aside by a boot, making it pan to the scene of six men with weapons drawn, one searching a bleeding victim. Another keeping a pistol trained on the claimed reporter.

 

_ “Nothing,”  _ The one said from the search pulling back his night vision device from his eyes and exposing his eyes only, his head covered by a balaclava and helmet. 

 

_ “P-Please, we’re just reporters and my colleague was hit I need to sav-”  _ A gun clicked beside his head.

 

_ “Say one more fucking word and i’ll shoot you got it, you’re in a fucking warzone. You speak when I tell you, now keep your hands up.”  _

  
He was grabbed and pushed onto his stomach as the one man did a quick search, his hands grabbing at pockets going up and down the reporters entire body.

 

What were they going to do? Goku wondered, trying to follow what was going to happen. There were still so many questions running in his head. Why were these people being so cruel? What did this serve? He thought people like Tao, Piccolo, Pilaf, and those of Red Ribbon had been shown the error of their ways and others would’ve learned. 

 

“ _ Nothing either,”  _ The soldier searching got back up from the camera as the one holding the pistol spat angrily. Though his gaze shifted to the camera that he had not realized as looking at him directly and had a red flashing light on the side.

 

_ “Is that fucking thing on-?”  _

 

_“We- We’re live.”_ The reporter said a line of tears and snot running from his nose. Fear had gripped him completely. 

 

_ “Fuck-! Fu-”  _ The man’s pistol cracked rounds into the camera and the signal turned to static, but the audio mic clipped to the reporter’s vest rolled on.  _ “You piece of shit who are you working for-! Who sent you to our lines!”  _

 

The man’s terrified cries and screams for mercy lasted for only several long moments until a final gunshot rang out. From there the screen went black.

 

“Goku?” It was Chi-Chi and he turned his head towards her, he had been so focused on what he was watching he hadn’t even realized she had come up to him. Her face was partially illuminated by the candle light from the dinner table. “You shouldn’t watch that, it’s not good for either of us.” 

 

“But it’s wrong. They shouldn’t kill each other like that.” Goku said painfully, his head slowly shaking in disbelief. 

 

“I know it's wrong, but they are soldiers and they do what they are told even if it’s wrong.” Chi-Chi explained though she didn’t like the killing anymore than her husband, it wasn’t something they should be involved with and she worried that Goku might want to try and get involved. She loved her husband dearly and if he somehow got caught up with this… She didn’t even want to imagine how it would go. The world’s strongest man couldn’t fight the world, or stop the world from changing. 

 

“I’ve got dinner out, come i’m sure you’re hungry.” She said holding out her hand to which Goku stood up slowly. Walking towards her he slipped his hand in hers. She smiled up at him and he at her. “I love you Goku.” 

 

He nodded. “I love you too Cheech.” He leaned down and softly kissed her cheek, before embracing her. His arms held her against his chest as she wrapped her own hands around his back. Her fingers gripped him just a bit tighter. 

 

“Promise me you won’t go and get involved with this war Goku.” Her voice softly pleading to her husband. “It doesn’t involve us.”

 

Goku stroked his wife’s hair as he exhaled heavily. “I know it doesn’t, but it’s not right. There are so many people getting hurt and I know I could help them. I could do something…” Resting his cheek atop her head Goku wanted to help but he really didn’t know where to start or how.

 

“I know you could, I’d imagine you’d win the war yourself… but Goku these are countries with tens of thousands of soldiers they are even bigger than the red ribbon army that attacked us and there are five of them. You’ll only put more people in danger if you go out there. If you pick a side that puts you, me, my dad, your friends everyone in danger.” It was a blessing that Goku and her had dropped nearly completely off the map when they got married their rural house existed between nowhere and vast open grasslands with forests. No one knew where they were, no one was coming to her house to knock on her door and demand her husband sign up.

 

She wanted out of all of it, there were brewings of something before she had gone to the martial arts tournament but the news was dominated with pointless advertisements and celebrity information that no needed to know or care about. I mean really did Bulma Briefs recent wardrobe update need to be a thirty minute set piece? But the talks of armies and leaders were pushed to the back burner as it wasn’t interesting until open conflict broke out.

 

There was the Imperial army made up of loyal troops that adhered to the navy and royal families of Earth. The Federal army which was basic group troops that were funded by the democratic public. Two smaller splinter armies of the New Republic, and fourth a Radical extremist group preaching a change of the world through religion called the New Crusaders. While not as big as the two main government armies both controlled a section of the country now with their own leadership. 

  
Leaving the fifth game in town, the corporations a self funded group comprised of the world’s ten biggest financial institutions, including capsule corp. Lead by a voted in leader, Drumondt who was one of the wealthiest men in the world had conscripted a mercenary army that controlled West City and East city and its major financial assets. While not involved in actual fighting, they were a peacekeeping force that answered to shareholders, not any government. 

 

Chi-Chi wanted her husband to have no part in any fighting, she wanted to start a family make progress on the farm she and Goku had built and just… stay out of it. Goku wasn’t the answer to the world’s problems. She wanted him at home with her, they deserved to be happy for now. The rest of the world could sort things out, or Goku’s friends they could handle things. This wasn’t anything that required Goku to sacrifice his well being. It’s why she didn’t like even watching T.V., something Goku had picked up when he kept hearing about all the bad things going on.

  
Was asking for a peaceful life with her new husband too much to ask? 

 

“Let’s get to dinner, i’m sure you’ll need your energy for tonight?” Chi-Chi said with a giggle as Goku looked at her confused.

  
“What? What are we doing tonight?” Oblivious to the answer he should’ve known.

 

“Oh I don’t know,” Chi-Chi laughed as she brought him to the table. “Maybe a little… S… E…. X?” A grin on her lips as Goku took several seconds to process her words. 

 

“Great-! Man I can’t wait!” His honesty and childishness was always something she adored with her husband. “I’m really glad you taught me about sex Chi, it feels so great with you-!” He praised making his wife blush as she slapped at his chest playfully.

 

“Oh stop you! Now let's get some food in our systems before we try and start a new family.” Chi-Chi pulled out her seat and began to set about dishing out her plate and leaving whatever was left-which was most- for her husband to eat. 

  
The young married couple wanting to keep the world’s problems far away for as long as they could. It wasn’t their fight, it wasn’t their war. But for all that Chi-Chi and Goku would do.

 

The war was coming for them. The only question was how much time they had until they were forced to make a choice. Goku and all of his friends and new family would have to choose who would be right and who would be wrong, and all of the ramifications of war and of several magic balls that might change everything...

 

For those to bear witness to war in all its Glory and Horror.

 

So begins the Dragonball War.

R&R Please


	2. Day 3

It had only been several day since the report from Nikki town and things had only gotten more difficult for the couple looking for some peace… Especially on one day in particular.

 

A knock at the door just the day after that broadcast. Got Chi-Chi’s attention as she finished washing the dishes from lunch. Taking a moment to put back on Goku’s orange training shirt and his baggy shorts. From which Goku and her had left laying around after some morning fun on the kitchen table. 

 

Another knock came again, a bit harder and demanding. Chi-Chi wasn’t sure who it was, certainly not her father he would’ve just let himself in and Goku’s friends normally would yell outside to get her husband’s attention. “Yes just a moment!” She said just letting her hair fall around her shoulders, the bun was out of the question.

 

Coming to the door she pulled it open and was greeted to see three soldiers in full equipment at her front door with at least a dozen or so armed men just outside of her home. They seemed to be just sitting around for the moment, their faces covered in war paint while two more men were apparently working on a large truck that was halfway parked on their dirt walkway and grass. Wearing a dark blue camouflaged form of body armor and uniform, with heavy shoulder pads and semi automatic weapons save their truck which had a large heavy machine gun mounted atop it. 

 

“A thousand pardons mam,” One spoke a thick cigar burning from his lips, he was far larger than the other soldiers, roughly half of her dad’s size but still a fair bit intimidating with several marked scars and a rough outline of stubble on his face. A rich but slightly southern accent was evident. “Now I don’t mean be a bother, but name’s First Sergeant Tychus of the Imperial army. Might I partake a moment of your time with a small proposition?” He exhaled off to the side with his cigar before dropping it to the ground and extinguishing it with his boot.

 

“What do you want?” Chi-Chi said firmly her mouth pressed flat as she already wasn’t pleased with what she saw. 

 

The sergeant dismissed the two men with him with a wave of his hand. “I know this might be a bit off putting mam, but I am merely a soldier and need a tiny favor mam.” His fingers gesturing to the size of the favor but Chi-Chi crossed her arms. “No doubt you’ve heard of this war and I am merely looking for a place to have my men sit and rest. We’re just a detachment of scouts and also special forces, I just would like access to a place for where my men might be able to rest and clean themselves up for a night, if there is also access to some food that would be mighty fine as well. No doubt my men would love a proper cooked meal,” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package. “A small  _ gift  _ for your cooperation and hospitality mam, two hundred thousand zeni, cash.”

 

Chi-Chi eyed  the bag for a moment but she didn’t accept it outright, knowing that if she turned these men away they’d just make more trouble. Though how far she could go was another and how far they would go was something else. “We have a bath outback and as for food… Just rice and vegetables, my  _ husband  _ eats enough for six people.”

 

“Oh my apologies mam, I wasn’t aware a pretty girl like you had a man all the way out here.” He bowed slightly in apology. “Rest assured this will be temporary, and as a side question have you seen anyone else in this area? Perhaps Federal troops or guerrilla refugee forces?”

 

“No, and I wouldn’t ask anyway. You men are welcome to stay here for one day and not one more.” Chi-Chi added holding up her single finger for clarity. “Just one and don’t take my generosity any further.”

 

Tychus smiled before reaching into his pants for another cigar. “I wouldn’t dream of of it mam. Tomorrow morning we’ll be gone.” With that he tipped his helmet and handed the small bag to Chi-Chi, which she took, that taken care of he went back to his men. “Squad leaders rotate two man watch, and break down till 2000 hours, we have a short reprieve to get ourselves combat ready. The lady of the house is being kind enough to let us remain here, do not break my word of honor for her hospitality.” He barked out his orders as Chi-Chi sighed looking at the money she had been given. 

 

“Hey cheech what was that?” Goku asked coming from the bath just outside the house. 

 

Many heads turned towards the fresh arrival and saw a man walking fully nude around the side of the house, only with his hands holding a towel, being used to dry off  his hair. 

 

Goku’s eyes quickly narrowed slightly as he noticed many strangers around his home, though he’d heard some noise coming from out front and Chi-Chi talking he hadn’t assumed it wasn’t anything important. Trying to finish up his bath only to be greeted with the images of the soldier’s heed seen on the television a few nights ago.

 

If the men who were just about ready to take a short breather were looking on perhaps trying to ‘woo’ the lady of the house they very quickly realized that was probably not in their best interests as they spied Goku. He looked like a proper soldier save his hair. That and feelings of male inadequacy grew as Goku held no shame to his unknown alien heritage.

 

The sergeant took a look at the man who was a head shorter than him, “You must be the husband of the lady of the house. A pleasure sir, you may call me Tychus.” He ignored the man’s state of dress and offered him a hand.

 

“Name’s Goku, what are you all doing out here?” He asked noting how the soldier visibly winced when his hand grabbed Tychus. 

  
“A hell of a grip there son,” He had to comment as he pulled back feeling a twinge still from his hand. “We won’t be a bother we’ve got just a short rest here and we’ll be on our way in the morning.”

 

Goku looked at the other men who were there, some were working but the rest were staring at him with more interest. “So are you soldiers from Nikki town?” 

 

The sergeant smiled but shook his head, “Sorry sir but I can’t tell you that. We’re just scouts and that’s all i’m at liberty to say to calm your nerves.”

 

“So why are you here?” Goku pressed a bit more, throwing his towel over his shoulder.

 

“Because of the war son, we’ve just got our orders to carry out.” 

 

Goku studied their weaponry, but as he took in the air he could smell blood and not just a small amount from a cut. “Did you come here to fight?”

 

“My you ask a lot of questions sir.” Tychus remarked lighting up a fresh cigar with a match before waving it out with his finger. 

 

“Goku,” Chi-Chi stepped out from the doorway to wave her husband over. Goku giving a brief look over at the soldier who stepped aside letting him walk towards his wife. “They paid us nicely to just hang around and rest. They aren’t doing any fighting.” That two hundred thousand would be a great little start for their growing family, when it happened. “It’ll be alright, come inside and put some clothes on.”

 

“They look like the soldiers from the news just a few days ago though Cheech.” Goku said not at all hiding his apprehension to having people who looked just like the ones who had killed people on T.V. near his home.

 

“We’ll talk inside.” Chi-Chi pressed grabbing his arm but Goku didn’t budge. 

 

Goku looked back towards Tychus who took in a full draw of his cigar. “Were you those soldiers from Nikki town?” He asked again his tone more demanding.

 

“Son, if it means enough for you to be less apprehensive about me and my boys presence I assure that we weren’t there. No doubt I’m guessing you’re referring to that recorded killing on ZTV news, believe me I am well aware of the scene but that was not me or any of my men.” Tychus said shaking his head. “It was a damn shame, though I can not condone it.”

 

“Condone killing people? That’s-!”

 

“Goku, please let it go.” She whispered coming up behind him. “This isn’t the time or the place.”

 

His head turned back towards his wife, and he felt his hands tighten. 

 

“Mam, it’s alright I can understand your husband’s apprehension. If I might speak with him and calm his concerns.” He snapped his fingers giving his men a signal to set about doing what they needed to do. “Look here my boy, I’m not ashamed of what I do, but I can give you my honest word that we aren’t here to hurt anyone.”

 

“I guess the guns you carry are for show then?” Goku quipped back, he’d seen enough people with firearms trying to hurt his friends. 

 

“Were you ever a soldier my boy?” Taking out his cigar and tapping the smoldering end on his knee. The ash falling down to the grass as he sat back on a large rock just outside the home. 

 

“No, but I am a fighter.”

 

“What kind? I was a boxer years ago with a little judo.” 

 

Goku was about to answer when Chi-Chi handed him a pair of pants. “Please dress yourself.” She added before disappearing back inside. 

 

“Mighty appreciated mam!” Tychus said with a wave. 

 

“I won the last world martial arts tournament, I’m Son Goku.” Noting the sergeants eyes widened quite a bit.

  
“Well,” His voice highly astonished. “I’d never imagine i’d meet you, the man who beat that green demon? I’d graciously tip my hat to you sir if I had one!” He chuckled a bit as he took another draw from his cigar. “Lad me and my boys are just following orders, we don’t try and kill anyone if we don’t need too. Sure some soldiers might feel different, but this is sadly a war. Now I didn’t start it, but nor am I allowed to stop it.”

 

“So then why fight in it?” 

 

Exhaling the sergeant shook his head, “Cause it’s all I know, I don’t have anything else that i’m good at. I’ve been a soldier for almost twenty two years,” He chuckled slightly, “I was planning on retiring but of course this whole new war had to start and drag that dream away from me. But son this isn’t some sort of pointless idealism, me and my boys are fighting for our country and even if it is in the wrong we can’t afford to lose. If we do, that little show that happened in Nikki Town will happen all over our homes and we won’t see our families subject to that. While true I wouldn’t wish this upon someone it happens, it happens all over and there’s nothing that you or I can do to stop that. Even as the world’s strongest man, you can’t be anywhere you can’t solve every problem in this world.”

 

“So what’s the goal? What do you get out of it?” Goku pressed his hands on his hips.

 

“Me? I get nothing from it, I don't’ enjoy war, anyone who does are the truly mad ones. I’m just here to make sure these boys go home in one piece. I could care less about everything else, so it’s why we found your little secluded home, it’s where we can forget about the war for just a few hours and then get back into things again.”

 

Goku looked at the man and sighed, “So you won’t stop fighting in the war even knowing people are going to die?”

 

He shrugged back in response, “It’s how war is.”

 

“I fought against the red-ribbon when I was younger, they didn’t care about how they got to where they were, just the end result. I watched so many good people get hurt and nearly die because of soldiers just fighting because someone told them too.” Goku’s scrutiny earned a snort from the sergeant. 

 

“Son, those weren’t soldiers, they were just thugs and fought for money. None of these boys are going to be doing that. We have rules to follow in war, to all those vagabonds out there who swing their guns around and claim the glory of battle aren’t true soldiers.” He cast a look towards Goku’s house. “You’d fight to protect your wife right? To the death if you had too?”

 

Goku nodded, “I wouldn’t let anything happen to her.”

 

“Then you understand how we feel, why we’re fighting. I’ve got my own family at home, a wife, a dog, and two little girls that are looking for me to come home safe and sound for them, but also I’m doing this for them, so that they don’t ever have to see and do the things I’ve done.” Tychus extinguished his cigarette on the rock before sighing. “You’re still young son, you still have all those ideological notions in your head and it’s good but sadly the world won’t revolve around ideals. It’s money, power, land, food, ect, ect. You just do what you have to so long as you can look in your heart and be happy with your choices then you’re correct.”

 

Goku was about to continue when he heard his name being called from inside the house. “I suppose we’ll continue this another time.” 

 

“Son, this isn’t something you can talk out, it’s something that you have to understand for yourself. When you have everything to lose, then you’ll know.” Tychus then stood up and went back amongst his men as Goku headed back inside his home.

 

Chi-Chi stood there by the door waiting for him to come inside. “Just let them be Goku, I  _ hope  _ they will be gone tomorrow like they say and we can go back to normal.” Coming up she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. A sort of apology for letting them stay, but what was she supposed to do? Just send over a dozen armed men out on their ass without expecting some kind of retaliation. No she figured just being kind would be the better part of it.

 

“They just remind me of the red ribbon.” Recalling that day very closely when it was he, Chi-Chi, and Ox-King against all those soldiers. 

 

“I know, believe me I know.” Feeling Goku’s wrap around her she felt some of her stress lessen.

 

[***]

Chi-Chi had set up a small table outside for the soldiers who were all to grateful, plenty of thank you’s compliments and applause was good for her day. Tychus smiled as he got a fresh salad and several large spoonfuls of fried rice for each of his men. “Much obliged to you mam! You’re husband is one lucky man!” 

 

Chi-Chi used to making enough food for five with Goku’s appetite just made a bit more to satisfy, but not fill a stomach. 

 

Goku watched from his spot enjoying the main course and his wife’s attentions as she returned sitting beside him. Offering him a warm kiss on the cheek as they ate their evening meal. He was already half way through when he grabbed Chi-Chi out of nowhere and threw both of them to the ground.

 

The sounds of automatic gunfire ripped outwards as Chi-Chi shrieked and buried herself in Goku’s chest for protection. 

 

“Squad one Suppressing fire, two bounding movements on my order! Get your asses going MOVE MOVE MOVE-!” Tychus shouted slowly scrambling to make it to his feet. His eyes flipping towards the transport that was quickly being riddled with bullets from the forest line about a hundred yards from the Son household.

 

Goku could hear the gunfire and it’s direction, rolling upwards leaving Chi-Chi safe he ducked into the house and grabbed his power pole just inside the doorway. Jumping up into the air Goku grabbed his trusted weapon with both hands and shouted. “Power pole extend!” The orange staff glowing and extending over fifty feet as he cleared more than half of the distance between him and the soldiers in his yard. With a hefty swing he impacted into the ground sending up a cloud of dirt and debris.

 

Retracting his power pole in the next moment, Goku jumped downwards. He saw roughly ten men armed with guns, wearing a tan camouflage. They only partially blended in thanks to the dim light of the evening, but to the saiyans vision it was nothing he couldn’t detect. He slugged one man in the chest, dropping him like a small sack before grabbing another as they attempted to draw their gun in his direction. Goku threw him to the side sending him into a nearby tree. 

 

His eyes looked as he saw two green objects spinning towards him, they were slow by comparison to his speed but he recognized them as weapons General Tao used. Goku shot forwards through the lines his foot catching one in the back sending him into the ground. Before grabbing another one’s gun and smashing the wieder in the face with it. His hands grabbing at his face as he wailed in pain. 

 

The explosions rocked outwards as the grenades thrown earlier were not close to hitting him. 

 

“You imperial dog!” One man shouted his rifle unloading rounds at Goku who jumped to the side, flipping several times as the man shot behind the much faster target.

 

Goku rounded backwards as two more began to fire at him, zigging and zagging well ahead of the bullets the world’s strongest man watched a figure appear behind both men, two massive iron skillets in each hand.

 

The resounding bang of each one atop two skulls dropped both. Chi-Chi was there wielding her favored weapon of choice against her husband who gave her a smile.

 

A click came as Goku saw another grenade fly towards his wife, Chi-Chi backhanded the grenade back towards the source out of instinct and before she could realize what she had done it exploded and turned the entire area into a mess of blood and shredded body parts.

 

Chi-Chi was momentarily distracted she gasped dropping her skillets in shock as to what she had done. The click of a pistol and the hammer drawing back came just feet below her her brown eyes looking down at a soldier’s face with the heavy impact of a weapon caving in his nose and lower jaw. Blood was running down his skull but his shaking hand leveled his sidearm at her at near point blank range.

 

“EXTEND-!” The massive slap came next along with the heavy crack of a wrist breaking as an orange pole crashed onto the man’s hand discharging the weapon into the dirt. 

 

Goku jumped towards his wife checking her out quickly to which she was still slightly frazzled. “You okay?” He asked looking at her to which she nodded.

 

“Thank Kami, that was close.” Goku said kissing her forehead. Breathing a sigh of relief he had nearly missed that. Fortunately his power pole was just enough to stop it. 

 

The remaining men still in any condition to resist threw up their hands in surrender. 

 

Tychus came rushing upwards his rifle in hand along with seven other men cleared into the forest and looked towards Goku. “Christ almighty son are you and your lady alright! That was a damn crazy thing to do!”

 

Goku held Chi-Chi close who took some calming breaths. “We’re fine, who are these men since they didn’t obviously come here for me and my wife.”

  
His eyes narrowed at the sergeant who had to slightly bite his tongue at Goku’s attitude. Watching Goku jump into action without hesitation then to only be backed up by his wife? He couldn’t peg the boy for a naive do gooder. “They are federal troops and unfortunately for you our plan happened earlier than we expected.”

 

“What plan?” Chi-Chi said looking back. 

 

“We were sent to scout and see if Federal troops had moved into this region and since they didn’t come in via any logistics considering our location. That means this is a foot patrol and they have a base of operations within-” Tychus stopped himself as he realized he was explaining his plan to a pair of civilians. “Basically they came to find us earlier than we expected. Now we’ll take them into our custody as prisoners of-”

 

“No.” Goku said holding his hand out to the side. “They are in need of help and they are going to leave their weapons behind and go back.” He looked down at one of the men with his hands raised in the air, he was still young and petrified, but as Goku’s said those words he saw some measure of hope in the man’s brown eyes. “They attacked my home because you were here, I took care of them, so I’m letting them go.”

 

Tychus rolled his tongue in his mouth. “Son, this is a war.”

 

“It isn’t my war.” Goku retorted.

 

“It became your war just now, think about it, do you think by letting these guys go that they’ll not come back here for revenge. One of them is dead and three are critically wounded.” 

 

“Because you brought them here and as far as that’s concerned I want you all gone in an hour. I have a house now riddled with a dozen bullet holes, and several windows now to fix. Now beat it, before I use,” She bent down and picked up her two skillets. “These on you like I did them.” Chi-Chi spun them around like pistols before walking back angrily to her home. Unleashing a small string of colorful curses as she saw the damage done to her brand new home!

 

“I’d do what my wife says, she’s the only person who scares me.” Goku said putting his power pole on his back. 

 

“You’ve got a heart son, but that will cost you in the end.” Tychus said before stepping back. 

 

“I believe people will see a better way, you just have to show them how.” Goku replied before moving to follow the path Chi-Chi had taken.

 

“Then I wish for the best,” Tychus sighed. “Alright boys break times over, were out of here, and push that damn truck into the forest and camouflage it, we’ve caused these kind folk enough trouble!”

 

Except their trouble was only just beginning. 

  
  



End file.
